The Staring Contest
by izzywritesfanfiction
Summary: Penny challenges Sherrie (genderbent Sherman) to a staring contest and some shenanigans happen. Don't like, don't read.


**My first fanfiction. Yeah.**

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman don't belong to me. They are owned by Dreamworks Animation.**

**Enjoy.**

"Excuse me?"

Penny spun around on the chair she sat in to face Sherrie, an amused smile played on her lips. "You heard me, Sherrie," she chuckled.

Sherrie was dumbstruck; the sheer randomness of her declaration—let alone its absolute absurdity—had her mentally reeling.

"You could not beat me in a staring contest."

Penny's lips pulled back and revealed pearly white teeth as she giggled. "Sure I could." She stood and looked at Sherrie. "I never lose staring contests. My dad taught me how."

"Well," Sherrie did her best to match Penny's intimidating tone. "My dad holds the world record for staring! He taught me how to do it too."

Penny blinked her eyes rapidly, flabbergasted by the sudden reminder.

"Yeah well," She said. "How can we know for sure who would win? We're not our dads."

Sherrie bit her lip and glanced to the side at the unfinished homework on her desk.

Penny grinned. "I say we have a staring contest," She folded her arms. "You, me, right now."

"Come on, Penny," Sherrie said. "We're supposed to be studying."

"It'll only be a minute," Penny insisted. "What? You afraid of losing?"

Sherrie rolled her eyes. "No! I just wanna pass the test tomorrow. Besides, even if we did have it now, I bet I would win."

"Oh yeah?" Penny sneered. She stared at Sherrie square in the eye. "Prove it."

The redhead girl narrowed her eyes, contemplated for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine," She conceded, shaking her head. "Let's just get this over with."

Penny's eyes lit up. She pumped her fist into the air and cheered.

"So, when do we—"

"Right now!" Penny said exuberantly. She lunged forward and suddenly Sherrie's vision was filled with her sky blue irises. The smile on her cheeks extended into her core, reflecting out of her like a beacon. "Go!"

Sherrie sighed and stared back.

Penny was mere inches from her face. Sherrie could feel her breath brush her cheeks every time she exhaled.

Penny's eyes narrowed in fierce determination. 'She was preparing for the long haul,' Sherrie realized moments before she pressed her forehead into hers.

"You are so going down!" Penny cackled warmly.

"You said this wouldn't take long," Sherrie groaned, pulling away from her so that their faces were no longer touching.

For an instant—a mere half of a second at most—light in Penny's eyes seemed to die a little, but it must have been her imagination, because it came roaring back ten times brighter. "It won't," she promised, leaning closer.

"Oh?" Sherrie leered back, determined not to lose. At the slightest twitch or movement of Penny's eyelids, Sherrie was calling this off.

"Yeah."

In an instant, Sherrie's vision filled entirely with sky blue. She reeled back as a pressure assaulted her lips. A surprised yelp jumped out of her throat before she realized what was happening.

It was Penny.

She was...

She was...

Sherrie's mind went blank. Her vision did as well.

Slowly, as the pressure on her lips vanished, her vision returned. Penny's eyes were filled with elation.

Sherrie's cheeks grew hot as Penny pulled back. Her heart was bounding like she'd just ran a hundred miles in five minutes. Sherrie tried to say something, but all that came out was monosyllabic nonsense and a bunch of incoherent splutters.

Her best friend had just...

She'd...

Smirking like she hadn't just kissed her square on the lips, Penny chuckled and said, "You blinked." She flipped her hair. "Told you I'd win, Sherrie!"

As if on cue, Mr. Peabody hollered from down the stairs. "Penny! Your father is here to pick you up!"

Sherrie tried to tell Penny to stop as she skipped towards the door. Her tongue contorted and her jaw flapped, but her demands for Penny to come back and explain herself failed.

Instead, Sherrie watched as Penny opened the door and looked back at her with a wild smile.

For a moment, she just stood there looking at her. Then she said "I'll let you finish your studying." She snickered slyly and started out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Sherrie! We can hang out after school—maybe take a walk in the park, if you want!"

The door closed.

Sherrie stood still in the center of her room, still staring at the door Penny had just vanished behind.

She had lost.

Sherrie, the adopted daughter of Mr. Peabody, the world record holder for the longest time without staring, had lost to Penny.

Penny kissed her.

Penny asked her out.

Then, the gears in Sherrie's brain kicked in and her blood boiled with anger. She sat down on her chair and huffed angrily.

Penny had cheated.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**What?**

**Oh come on, don't give me that look.**

**I like what I like, and you like what you like.**

***puts on football helmet and pads* Come at me, haters.**


End file.
